Τα Ζώα του Πίσω Αυλή
Τα Ζώα του Πίσω Αυλή is the Greek dub of The Backyardigans. The dub airs on STAR Channel's Starland block and Nickelodeon Greece's Nick Jr. block. Only the first three seasons have been dubbed. For the first and second seasons, the dubbing studio is Studio Vertical. The third season was dubbed by Audio Visual. Voice cast * Pablo - Spýros Zoupános (S1-2), Loréntzo Frankoúlis (S3) * Tyrone - Álkis Zervós * Uniqua, Tasha (S1-S2) - Stélla Nikolothanási * Tasha (S3) - María Zervoú * Austin - Níkos Kyriakídis Character Names * Pablo - Πάμπλο (Pámplo) * Tyrone - Τυρόνη (Tyróni) * Uniqua - Μονα (Mona) * Tasha - Τάσα (Tása) * Austin - Ώστιν (Óstin) Episodes The whole series has been dubbed. Season 1 * Pirate Treasure - Ο θησαυρός του πειρατή * The Heart of the Jungle - Βαθιά στη ζούγκλα * The Yeti - Πάμπλο τα ζετι * The Snow Fort - Το φρούριο του χιονιού * Secret Mission - Μυστική αποστολή * It's Great To Be a Ghost! - Είναι καλό να είσαι φάντασμα * Riding the Range - Καουμπόηδες της άγριας δύσης * The Key to the Nile - Το μυστικό του Νείλου * Knights are Brave and Strong - Οι ιππότες είναι γενναίοι και δυνατοί * Viking Voyage - Η γοργόνα * Castaways - Ο ναυαγός * Race to the Tower of Power - Αγώνας στον πύργο της εξουσίας * The Quest for the Flying Rock - Σε αναζήτηση του ιπτάμενου βράχου * Polka Palace Party - Πάρτυ στο παλάτι της πόλκα * Surf's Up - Αναζητήστε το τέλειο κύμα * Eureka! - Εύρηκα! * Race Around The World - Ο αγώνας σε όλο τον κόσμο * Monster Detectives - Το τέρας ποδοσφαίρου * Cave Party - Το πάρτυ σπηλιών * High Tea - Τσάι με την Τάσα Season 2 * Mission to Mars - Αποστολή στον Άρη * Samurai Pie - Η μεγάλη πίτα * Scared of You - Φοβούνται από εσάς * Whodunit - Ποιος το έκανε; * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters - Ο θρύλος των αδελφών του ηφαιστείου * The Secret of Snow - Το μυστικό του χιονιού * Horsing Around - Η ιπποδρομία * Special Delivery - Ειδική παράδοση * International Super Spy: Part 1 - Ο πιο γνωστός κατάσκοπος: Μέρος 1 * International Super Spy: Part 2 - Ο πιο γνωστός κατάσκοπος: Μέρος 2 * Movers of Arabia - Αραβικά μετακομιστές * Cops and Robots - Οι μπάτσοι και τα ρομπότ * Sinbad Sails Alone - Το Τυρόνη φεύγει μόνο του * Best Clowns in Town - Καλύτεροι κλόουν στην πόλη * Save the Day - Σώζουμε την ημέρα * Into the Deep - Γοργόνες * News Flash - Εκτακτες ειδήσεις * Catch That Butterfly - Πιάσε τη πεταλούδα * A Giant Problem - Το γιγαντιαίο πρόβλημα Season 3 * Who Goes There - Ποιος πηγαίνει εκεί; * Blazing Paddles - Πάμπλο, ο ληστής Πινγκ-Πονγκ * Garbage Trek - Οι διαγαλαξιακό συλλέκτες σκουπιδιών * Fly Girl - Μονα, ο πιλότος * What's Bugging You? - Την προσβολή από σκουλήκια * Chichen-Itsa Pizza - Πίτσα από το Τσιχέν-Ίτζα * To the Center of the Earth - Στο κέντρο της γης * Front Page News - Σούπερ-Θραύση * Tale of the Mighty Knights, part 1 - Οι γενναίοι και θαρραλέοι ιππότες, μέρος 1 * Tale of the Mighty Knights, part 2 - Οι γενναίοι και θαρραλέοι ιππότες, μέρος 2 * Le Master of Disguise - Ο πλοίαρχος της μεταμφίεσης * Match on Mt. Olympus - Αγώνας μπάσκετ στον Όλυμπο * The Great Dolphin Race - Η καταπληκτική κούρσα δελφίνι * Caveman's Best Friend - Ένας σπήλαιο και ο δεινόσαυρος του * Ranch Hands from Outer Space - Το ράντσο χέρια από το διάστημα * Robin Hood the Clean - Ρομπέν του Καθαρόχωριό * Escape from Fairytale Village - Αποδράστε από το παραμυθένιο χωριό * Pirate Camp - Το φάντασμα του Κόκκινωνμπότες * The Two Musketeers - Οι Δύο Σωματοφύλακες * The Masked Retriever - Ο μασκαρισμένος αναβάτης Trivia * None of the songs were dubbed in seasons 1 and 2. * Season 1 is NTSC-pitched, while seasons 2 and 3 are PAL-pitched. Category:Dubs Category:Backyardigans Category:Greek Category:Greece